pepperedfoxsrpstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Cucali Pasine
> Be the-- B☼☼☼☼☼ring. > Excuse m--? Sheesh, listen t☼ y☼u yakkin' ☼n and ☼n and ☼n! Hey, h☼w about this: shut up ☼r I bl☼w y☼ur face a new pieh☼le? ;D > I don't-- Yeah yeah, like I give a shit. I'll be the ☼ne makin' the intr☼ductions ar☼und here, sweetheart. > O-- B☼☼M!! After some difficulty, you are now CUCALI PASINE, clearly the greatest troll on Alternia. General: You like to think that you're just an ordinary SEVEN SWEEPS OLD seadweller outta the water. You love blowing shit up and the occasional troll, but other than that you're pretty normal. Culling is fun, but culling for money? That's even better! You are a very mercenary-minded individual and consider yourself a professional killer. It's just too bad that few can afford your services. You only accept jobs from those higher up on the hemospectrum, and even then your prices are pretty steep. But hell, despite the fact that you're a coldhearted killer, you're just here to have fun. Too bad that a lotta lowbloods don't seem to agree with you. Blood and Lusus: You have beautiful purple blood, definitely better than those middling colors below you. Your lusus is just as beautiful as you -- a slippery and dangerous eel. It's such a shame that you had to leave her behind when you moved onto land. But the prey on land was so, so much more interesting. Hive and Bodycount: Your hive was located deep on the ocean floor, tucked beneath some crevices. On land, however, you've made yourself a makeshift hive in a cave. It's quite nice. And the bodycount? Well... you lost count after the first hundred or so! You're totally not exaggerating here, okay. Plus, it's kind of hard to tell lowbloods apart when they all look the same. Friends: ... you might have blown them up. You forgot. It wasn't like you hated them or anything. It was just business. Weapons: C'mon, take one guess. Your strife specibus is obviously EXPLOSIVEKIND, which is the best specibus ever. You're a master with chemicals, especially explosive kinds. You're not too shabby when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, however. Fetch Modus: Your fetch modus is MIXTURE, where you basically smash together any two items to retrieve them. Not the most convenient, but you love the "accidental" explosions you can make with it. View on the Hemospectrum: It's obviously the best thing ever. Honestly, it makes perfect sense when you think about it! It's the acceptance of evolution into society, where the furthest ahead on the evolutionary line are placed on the top. It's only natural that trolls should develop such a marvelous system. Trollian: Your trolltag is nitroMerc and Y☼u type in an expl☼sive manner! > Cucali: Abscond. Catch you ar☼und, sweetie~ > Examine Relationships Bahari Navale: '''Some seadweller who thinks that she can call the shots. She might be higherblooded, but Cucali doesn't care. Anyone who tries to boss her around without her consent is bound to get a bomb to the face. If Bahari doesn't stop poking in her business, Cucali'll make sure that she pays. Cucali knows about Bahari and Flynnt's matespritship and has filed that information away for future manipulations. '''Elizan Shukra: A yellowblood. Cucali doesn't have any problem with her because she's adherent to the hemospectrum and because she's patched up Paloma several times. Why can't all lowbloods be like her? Flynnt Lewest: A shitblood who thinks he's in control!! Cucali doesn't like him because he's taken the position as the leader, something she wants. Despite her dislike of him, she recognizes that he's decent at his job and has some grudging respect. Paloma Friede: LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT HER PLEASE. Her matesprit-interest. It's such a complicated, messy, and abusive relationship that Cucali gets a headache simply thinking about it. She tries her best to convince herself that she doesn't care for the lowblood, even though it's the exact opposite. At times she wants to hurt her until she bleeds, at others she wants to protect her. Feeling pity for her is the scariest experience for her. See this blabbering essay for an explanation of her feelings towards Paloma (and Solena to an extent). CIRRIN RUNFAR: Ignoring the fact that he's a redblood, the two were actually pretty good fakey-fake friends before Cirrin decided to grow some shameglobes. Ever since she's cut out his tongue she views him as a pest who won't follow her commands anymore--which is a huge problem, of course. She jumps at any and all chances to push him around and mock him to try to reestablish superiority. Tursun Kairos: '''Greenblooded co-worker. Even though they have their disputes, Cucali respects Tursun since he actually does his job and keeps an eye on Seiska. She's not so happy about him macking on Seis or Paloma, though jealousy what jealousy. She shares a friendly rivalry with him, which can be summed up as "anything you can do I can do better." The reason why she pushes him around so much is that she's afraid of being replaced by him. (Not that she'd ever admit that.) '''Seiska Onnena: Her employer and best buddy!! Seiska is one of her few friends and Cucali totally digs her management style. The two both love risk and pushing around other trolls, which is the most fun pastime, okay? She's one of the few people who Cucali would drop everything to help out without question. Ranigi Dagada: NERDDD. He's such a naggy lowblood. Cucali finds it hilarious to rile him up, especially when he starts shouting all his knighty knight shit about honor. Joules Ampere: A blueblood who makes machines ;/ NERDDDDx10000, but she'll play nice with him. She might buy something from him after all, even if he's boring as hell. Kateia Sophro: CIRRIN RUNFAR'S moirail! She threatened Cucali to keep away from Cirrin. Like she gives a shit. Cucali's more amused by the fact that Cirrin has a moirail at all. Robot (Mal): A robot. Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooring. Solena Lumiar: Cucali Pasine: > Examine title and aspect. To quote from the Ms Paint Adventures wiki: "UU relates that the Heart aspect is comparable to the "Soul", or essence of being. A Dirk splinter states that heroes of Heart walk the path of self. UU also says that this aspect may cause splintering in the Hero's personality." The aspect of Heart focuses upon the self, desires, and ego. It is an aspect that requires the player to understand themselves and those around them, and to utilize that knowledge according to their roles. A fully realized Hero of Heart is able to manipulate their enemies' emotions with ease or to comfort their allies. They will have the deepest understanding of all selves. The Witch class is focused upon utilizing their aspect to the benefit of their teammates. Thus, a Witch of Heart is an excellent supporter, using her knowledge of others to nurture her allies' strengths and to diminish her enemies' capacities. She possesses an intimate knowledge of everyone's self as well as great empathy. Because of this, a Witch of Heart is excellent at discovering and manipulating weaknesses in enemies and uncovering them for her fellow players. Art Gallery slooooowly expanding will probably add more of my own pics later u_u cucaligrub.gif|Who is this douchegrub?? >;/ cucalishadow.png|Cucali's shadow. Isn't she pretty? cucalitalky.gif|First draft AB sprite. Yadda yadda yadda!! ghostcucali.gif|Because I'm deaaaad, m☼r☼n!!! orangecucali.png|Meanwhile, in a parallel universe... naughty-memes-fuck-this-shi.gif|Fuck this shit. 44_2.png|Cucali Vision: Activate! (Edit by Splat) 93jle.jpg|CUCALI AND SOLANN: HANGED UNDER (By Blapnk) 528JX.jpg|It's a dog's life. (Edit by Blank?) 03984-1.gif|How do i feelings......... (Edit by Splat) altcucali.png|Orange!Cucali hummin' a tune. BoDqJ.jpg|Every cucaloma situation ever (By Blank) cucali.png|;D (By Splat) cucali2.png|Bluh bluh bitchy seadweller >;( (By CuppaCoffee) cucaliedit.png|(By CuppaCoffee) cucaliedit2.png|(By CuppaCoffee) cucalipasinebystin.png|Bluh bluh bitch with small bombs >;/ (By Stinatron) cucaliswap.png|Orangeminer!Cucali! (By Jemp) EXTREMEPAPPING.gif|PAP (By Splat) moirailshenanigansahoycopy.png|Cucali is the sparklermaster--it is her. (By Splat) ravecuc.gif|PARTY PARTY PARTY (By Splat) surpriseb.png|Hellooo, Cucali... (By Jemp?) ta3sq.png|Somebody's poisoned the waterhole! (By Blank) z5KXc.jpg|TEAR (By Blank) Trivia THINGS HERE TO COME Category:Trolls